Question: Simplify the following expression: ${10+3(-7q-2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 10 + {3(}\gray{-7q-2}{)} $ $ 10 {-21q-6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -21q + {10 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -21q + {4}$ The simplified expression is $-21q+4$